meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flower Whiskers
Subordinate Female Flower(VWF026) was born on March 15, 2000 into the Whiskers. Her mother was dominant female Holly and her father was Kine, a roving male from the Rascals. She had two brothers named Thumper(VWM024) and Hazel(VWM023) and one sister named Petal(VWF025). Flower was the runt of the litter. When Flower and her siblings were only two weeks old the Lazuli raided the Whiskers burrow. Flower's cousin Lancelot defended the pups until the Whiskers returned. In April 2000 Flower and her littermates went foraging for the first time. During one of their first days away from the burrow Flower and her sister Petal fell behind. Flower's half-sister Vialli attempted to save them both, but Petal was taken by a bird of prey. Flower was returned to the Whiskers safely. She and her two brothers survived to adulthood. On September 19, 2000, Holly was sadly taken by a martial eagle. Flower was still too young to take her mother's place as the dominant female so her older cousin Risca took the position. Not long afterwards the dominant male of the group, Argon, left and helped formed the QQ group. The other males in the group also started to leave. In June 2001 several Whiskers males, including Thumper and Hazel, left the group. A month later a gang of eleven Vivian males joined the Whiskers. Izit, one of the males, took the dominant male position in the Whiskers group. Risca, Vialli, Zola, Artemis, Aphrodite, Artemis and Wahine all fell pregnant to the new males. All the pregnant females gave birth in turn, but each one had their litter killed by another pregnant female. Artemis was the last to give birth, her litter was the only one that survived. Risca fell pregnant again but lost her litter. Not long afterwards, in September 2001, Risca was overthrown by Vialli and Izit was overthrown by Zaphod. Risca and most of the older subordinate females were then evicted and formed the Gattaca with Izit. At the time, Flower was the second oldest female in the group. She and Vialli both mated with some of the new males and fell pregnant. In November 2001 Flower gave birth, but Vialli killed the newborn pups and evicted Flower. Afterwards Vialli gave birth to a litter of seven pups. Flower was allowed to return to the group. In January 2002 Vialli was predated. Flower, Ugly Pup, Smithers and Mi Julie were all pregnant and competed for dominance. Dominant Female On February 7, 2002, Flower overpowered her rivals and became the new dominant female of the Whiskers. She was two years old and still pregnant. Flower gave birth but her litter was killed by Mi Julie. Mi Julie gave birth but lost her pups to Smithers. Smithers in turn gave birth but had her pups killed by Ugly Pup. Ugly Pup gave birth to a litter of three, but all of the pups were eventually lost. In July 2002 Flower was pregnant again. This time she safeguarded her unborn pups and evicted the rebellious females, who went on to form the Asphodel Mob. Flower gave birth to her very first surviving litter of three pups, Baddiel, Stato and Skinner on August 18, 2002, fathered by Zaphod. In November 2002 she gave birth to her second surviving litter; Einstein, Mozart, Shakespeare and Freud. A month later Flower mated with a Gattaca rover named Mr. Wendell. In January 2003 a subordinate female named Itchy gave birth, but Flower killed her pups. Flower then gave birth to Cookie, Pookie and Sookie. In february 2003 the dominant male, Zaphod, was challenged by two other Vivian males. He lost to his littermate Yossarian. In March 2003 two subordinate females fell pregnant but lost their litters. Zaphod was evicted by Vivian males and three of Flower's offspring, Cookie, Freud and Sookie, were lost. In May 2003 Yossarian asserted dominance over Flower. Possibly because of his unusual actions, Flower refused to mate with Yossarian and instead mated with a Young Ones rover called Nanty Walsha. She fell pregnant and gave birth in September 2003. But the four pups were born prematurely and could not survive, so Flower ate them. In December 2003 Flower gave birth to Kinkaju, Rocket Dog, Ragga Muffin and Super Furry Animal, fathered by Yossarian. In February 2004 she gave birth again, to Monkulus, Armanita Ditch, Pozzo, Lucky and Zarathustra. Two of Flower's daughters, Mozart and Baddiel, were pregnant at the time. Mozart aborted her litter while Baddiel gave birth. Surprisingly, Flower spared Baddiel's pups. A month later Yossarian was attacked by the subordinate Vivian males. Zaphod, who had returned from his eviction, overthrew Yossarian and reclaimed dominance. Over the next few months Flower fell pregnant twice but aborted her litters both times. Then in September 2004 she gave birth to Hawkeye, Logan, Mitch and Cruise. Flower's daughters, Mozart and Baddiel, also had pups. Flower allowed them all to live. Having so many pups of different ages in the burrow made the Whiskers remain at one site for a long time. The den became infested with parasites. While most of the group was away Yossarian made the babysitters move burrows. One of Mozart's pups was lost during the move. In December 2004 Flower gave birth to her seventh surviving litter, which included Petra, Machu Pichu, Ningaloo and Popkat. A month later the group split into two. Super Furry Animal took dominance of the splintered group, but lost leadership to Baddiel. When the two halves reunited Flower attacked Baddiel and drove her away. Baddiel was eventually Last Seen. Throughout 2005 conditions were better than usual, allowing Flower to concieve successfully. During the year she gave birth to three litters, the pups included Kim, Flo, Finn, Billy, Miles, Ella, Baker, Bananas, Sundance, Butch Cassidy, Orinoco and Alonzo Mourning. They were all fathered by Zaphod. In January 2006 Flower evicted four of her daughters from the group. She then gave birth to Panthro, Cheetara and Wiley Kat. One of the evicted females, Mozart, returned to the group and gave birth to four pups. Flower allowed the pups to live. Later that year Flower fell pregnant and evicted several of her daughters. Four of those daughters went on to formed the Starsky. Flower aborted her litter, but she quickly fell pregnant again and gave birth to Suggs, Izzy and Busta in September. A month later Flower mated with a semi-habituated rover called Roland whom she failed to fall pregnant to. Twenty days later she mated with a Young Ones rover named Aurinko. She gave birth to her last litter in November 2006. There were two pups, Ren and Stumpy. They were smaller than usual and one had a deformed leg. After their birth the Whiskers were split into two. Flower's pregnant daughter Rocket Dog took leadership of the larger group, including the two pups. Sadly, Ren was predated and Stumpy was abandoned. Rocket Dog gave birth above ground and lost her single pup. Afterwards, the group encountered the Young Ones and, after a fight, adopted their abandoned pup Axel. Within that same month many of the subordinate females fell pregnant. The two halves reunited and Rocket Dog handed over leadership to Flower without a fight. Flower allowed Rocket Dog and the adopted pup Axel to stay with the family. Death In January 2007 conditions were tough, a lack of food made Flower abort her litter. After returning home from a foraging trip the Whiskers picked up the scent of a cape cobra down their burrow. Flower pursued the snake below ground and was fatally bitten on the head. Flower was weak from her abortion and the lack of food, and was unable to survive the bite. She sadly died on January 25, 2007, lying in the entrance to the burrow. She had been the Whiskers' dominant female for nearly five years. Meerkat Manor ' Flower' was featured in the hit series Meerkat Manor, starring as herself. She was seen as the experienced dominant female of the Whiskers for the first three seasons of the show. All of Flower's trials and errors from fighting rival gangs, raising pups, evicting daughters and taking on predators were captured. Flower was one of the few character who were not played by multiple meerkats. The only exception was the episode Journey's End. In the show it was said that Flower was the one who adopted Axel '''from the '''Zappa(Young Ones), when in reality it was her daughter Rocket Dog. That same episode included the death of Flower. She was regarded as "The Desert's Favourite Rose" and "a noble mother". Flower was often mentioned in the fourth series, Meerkat Manor: The Next Generation. Meerkat Manor: The Story Begins The Meerkat Manor movie, originally called Flower: Queen of the Meerkats, was based on Flower's rise to leadership. Multiple meerkats were used to depict Flower, many of which were unknown. Some of the events shown in the movie were untrue. For example, Flower's sister Petal was shown to be killed by a snake when in reality she was taken by a bird of prey. It was also stated that Vialli became the dominant female after Holly's death, when in reality it was Risca. As a dominant female Flower was mostly protrayed by Zorilla, but there was also a time when Rocket Dog played as her. Ella, A Meerkat's Tale ' Flower '''also featured as '''Lady Day '''in the hour long documentary Ella, A Meerkat's Tale. However, in a different version of the documentary she went by her real name. Ella, A Meerkat's Tale was a re-telling of many events from the first season of Meerkat Manor, but from Ella's(Baddiel) point of view. Lady Day was characterised as a vicious and violent mother whom stole food from her own pups. She banished Ella from the family for having pups. After the family split into two evicted Ella joined one half and became the dominant female. But when Lady Day and her smaller half reappeared all of Ella's followers abandoned her and rejoined Lady Day. The group encountered a rival gang, but Lady Day emerged from the battle unharmed. Ella accepted her isolation and moved away, but she was eventually joined by a male named '''Carlos'(Bobby). By the end of the film Ella seemed set to raise their own family and become a powerful leader like Lady Day. Flower's Offspring First litter born on August 18, 2002, fathered by Zaphod Baddiel (VWF049) - Former dominant female of Whiskers, Last Seen in January 2005 Stato (VWM050) - Last Seen in January 2006 Skinner (VWF051) - Last Seen in January 2006 Second litter born on November 8, 2002, fathered by Zaphod Einstein (VWM052) - Joined the Young Ones, Last Seen in February 2006 Mozart (VWF053) - Joined the Starsky, predated in April 2007 Shakespeare (VWM054) - Last Seen in March 2005 Freud (VWM051) - Last Seen in March 2003 Third litter born on January 24, 2003, fathered by Mr. Wendell Cookie (VWM056) Last Seen in March 2003 Pookie (VWM057) Last Seen in January 2006 Sookie (VWF058) Deceased, predated in March 2003 Fourth litter born on December 6, 2003, fathered by Yossarian Rocket Dog (VWF060) former dominant female of Whiskers, hit by a car in April 2008. Kinkaju (VWF059) former dominant demale of Starsky, died of starvation in March 2007. Ragga Muffin (VWM061) Last Seen in May 2005. Super Furry Animal (VWF062) former dominant female of Whiskers' splinter group, Last Seen in August 2006. Fifth litter born on February 22, 2004, fathered by Yossarian Monkulus (VWF063) former dominant female of Aztecs and Mayans, Last Seen in December 2013. Lucky (VWF066) Broke her leg and was predated in June 2004 Armanita Ditch (VWF064) helped formed the Starsky, died of tuberculosis in December 2006. Zarathustra (VWM067) former dominant male of Commandos, predated in February 2008. Pozzo (VWM065) Last Seen in October 2007. Sixth litter born on September 6, 2004, fathered by Zaphod Hawkeye,(VWF072) former dominant female of Baobab, hit by a car in April 2010 Logan, (VWM073) former dominant male of a wild group, Last Seen in August 2008 Cruise (VWF075) former long-term dominant female of Baobab, predated in September 2013 Mitch (VWM074) former dominant male of the Whiskers, Last Seen in September 2007. Seventh litter born on December 6, 2004, fathered by Zaphod Petra (VWF082) joined the Baobab, Last Seen in October 2008 Machu Pichu (VWM084) former dominant male of Whiskers, Lazuli and PK, Last Seen in early 2009 Ningaloo (VWM083) former dominant male of the Kung Fu, Last Seen in November 2012. Popkat (VWF085) Deceased, predated in January 2005 Eighth litter born on February 22, 2005, fathered by Zaphod Flo (VWF090) former dominant female of Van Helsing, Last Seen in October 2009 Finn (VWF091) former dominant female of Toyota and Pretenders, found dead in October 2009 Kim (VWF089) Deceased, hit by a car in September 2006 Ninth litter born on August 26, 2005, fathered by Zaphod Billy (VWF093) former long-term dominant female of Van Helsing, predated in April 2013. Ella (VWF095) former dominant female of Whiskers and Queens, Last Seen in June 2012 Baker (VWM096) former dominant male of Commandos, died of TB in May 2008 Miles (VWM094) former dominant male of Commandos, died of TB in January 2009 Tenth litter born on November 11, 2005, fathered by Zaphod Bananas (VWF097) joined the Aztecs and Van Helsing, Last Seen in October 2009. Butch Cassidy (VWM098) Deceased, died of a snake bite in October 2007. Sundance (VWF099) Deceased, predated in January 2006. Alonzo Mourning (VWM100) former dominant male of a wild mob, Last Seen in September 2011. Orinoco(VWM101) joined Incas and Aztecs, Last Seen in August 2008. Eleventh litter born on January 29, 2006, fathered by Zaphod Cheetara (VWF103) joined the Baobab, Last Seen in December 2008 Wiley Kat (VWF104) Deceased, found dead on the main road in May 2008 Panthro (vWM102) former dominant male of Commandos, died of TB in April 2009 Twelfth litter born on September 2, 2006, fathered by Zaphod Busta (VWM111) Deceased, died of TB in July 2008 Izzy (VWF110) Deceased, died in January 2007 Suggs (VWM109) joined the Hoax, Last Seen in September 2007. Thirteenth litter born on November 20, 2006, fathered by Zaphod Ren (VWM112) Deceased, predated in December 2006. Stumpy (VWM113) born with a deformed leg, abandoned by the Whiskers in December 2006 and most likely died. Links Meerkat Manor: The Story Begins Flower of the Kalahari Category:WikiKat featured articles Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats